


Boob Pocket

by flyinggraceon



Series: why am i writing this [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, DONT PUT YOUR PHONE IN YOUR BRA, M/M, and i mention m'gann's name once, artemis and zatanna appear for like two seconds, established birdflash, i don't want to tag this as genderbend bc gender and sex are two different things soo, when does this take place? who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/pseuds/flyinggraceon
Summary: “Babe. Look,” he said, as he pushed his boobs together and upwards,  “Boobs.”Behind his mask, Dick blinked.“Boobs,” he repeated slowly.Or, the time in which Dick and Wally are hit with a sex changing ray and everyone's pretty chill about it because it's 2018.





	Boob Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely self indulgent, I'm not entirely sure what came onto me when I wrote this but here it is. 
> 
> This isn't meant to be a genderbend fic, it's more like a 'what would Dick and Wally do if they suddenly had boobs' fic, because, as mentioned in the tags gender =/= sex, since gender is a social construct. Please abstain yourself from commenting something rude if you don't ''''believe'''' it. 
> 
> Anywho! Enjoy :^)

  
  
  


Dick sighed and threw a bird-a-rang into the wall. By now, Wally had already stopped reacting at the sound of it.

 

“I can't believe we got hit by a stupid ray.”

 

Wally huffed. “I know. And I can't believe we get stuck in here and there aren't even any shown effects. I mean, except that I'm tired. Maybe I'm hungry?”

 

Dick chuckled and rolled over to his side to look at Wally.

 

“At least we get to spend some time together.”

 

Wally smiled rolled to his side too, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

“Now that's the silver lining we deserve.”

 

They stared at each other contently, until.

 

“I mean, even if by force, this _is_ the first time we've been together, alone, in like three weeks.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. Gotham's just been _crazy_ lately.”

 

Wally loomed over Dick. “I know. Training with uncle B has been kinda hard lately, too. I mean, after these mornings exercises and the mission, my legs are all wibbly-wobbly.”

 

Wally's hand went to lay over Dick's chest, and Dick placed his hand on top of it.

 

“ _Orrrrr_ , it could be you. You do that to me sometimes.”

 

Dick blushed and his eyes widened drawing a smug grin from Wally. Catching the World’s Second Greatest Detective off guard was just something a few lucky got to do. You know, before dying or something. Dick tightened his hold on Wally's hand in response.

 

“Shut up,” he whispered.

 

Wally took it as his cue to lean in and kiss his boyfriend, even if just chappedly, because, well, Batman (and the whole League, and, um, the team) had access to the camera feed and he wasn't comfortable with that level of PDA.

 

Satisfied, Wally layed down and pulled Dick towards his chest. They fell asleep.

…

Before fully waking up, Wally noticed two things: one, his chest hurt a lot. And two, he was so, very, very, much hungry.  
  
  
He cracked an eye open and could just barely make out Dick’s form (his sight was a bit foggy with sleep), who was still sleeping on his chest. And he just—suddenly couldn’t stand to have Dick’s weight on top of him. So he gently shook Dick in hopes of waking him up. That was when  Wally’s sight cleared and he noticed—  
  
Dick had boobs.  
  
Wally looked down at his chest and brought his hands to his own boobs. Oh.  
  
“Wally, what’re–”  
  
“Babe. _Look_ ,” he said, as he pushed his boobs together and upwards,  “Boobs.”  
  
Behind his mask, Dick blinked.  
  
“Boobs,” he repeated slowly.  
  
Wally nodded. Dick looked down at his boobs, “...boobs.”

…

 

Batman cleared them to go out of the room, but not to go back to their civilian lives. Civilian clothing was okay, though they had to use oversized shirts, since their usual clothing wouldn't fit

 

The boys had been majorly freaking out, but once they ran some tests and were assured they should go back to normal in twenty-four hours, they were pretty calm about the whole thing—which, kind of ruined making fun of them for the rest of the team.

 

Wally had to actively stop himself from rubbing his aching boobs, “I didn’t know these hurt so bad.”

 

Zatanna shrugged. “I mean, they do hurt but they also grow gradually, so I’m guessing it must be more painful for you guys?”

 

“That… makes sense.”

 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, feeling uncomfortably exposed—which Artemis took notice of.

 

“Do you guys want to borrow a bra?”

…

It turned out that bras were a bit uncomfortable, but sport tops were _glorious_. Also, tops were more adaptable to sizes so they were more practical for their needs, too.

 

Artemis took a step towards Dick and leaned forward, inspecting his new boobs.

 

Dick shuffled his feet **.** “Just because they're temporary, doesn't mean you can _stare_ at them…”

 

Zatanna giggled and Artemis took her cue, stepping back.

 

“You're right. Sorry.”

 

Wally glanced at Dick and cleared his throat. “Well, how can we know you're not staring at our boobs, with, um, your sunglasses and all.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow, and even through the glasses his eye-roll was palpable.

 

“You'll have to take my word for it, I guess.”

 

Wally hummed. “Well, if anything, you can stare at _my_ boobs.”

 

Zatanna pulled Artemis away, suddenly feeling like an intruder, “O-kay.”

 

By then it was dinner time, for which M’gann had offered to cook. All they had left to do was sit and wait.

 

Wally’s legs shook as he lowered himself to sit down—causing his boob to hit the table.

 

Dick stop mid-laugh at the sound of a hard object hitting the table instead of, well, Wally's boob. He glanced, briefly, at Wally’s chest.

 

“Um, dude?”

 

Wally smiled sheepishly. “I, um, still haven't gotten used to them.”

 

Dick leaned forward, actively not looking at Wally’s boobs.

 

“Is _that_ your… phone?

 

Wally blinked, then simply smiled cheekily. “Oh yeah, I'm loving this Boob Pocket.”

 

Dick turned to meet Wally’s gaze, and snickered.

 

“Wally. That's–that’s _not_ –”

 

Wally waved his hand. “Po _ta_ to, pot- _ah_ -to, same thing.”

 

“I don't think the girls would appreciate it if you called it that,” despite his tone, Dick smiled fondly.

 

He ignored Dick's comment completely. “It's really handy, considering girl clothes don't always have pockets.”

 

Dick pondered, “You’re right I guess. In your own, weird way.”

 

Wally smirked, “Oh, you know it.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes (again).

 

“Do you ever get tired of that?”

 

Dick smiled. “Comes from a place of _love_ , babe.”

 

…

 

Dinner was okay and without any (more) incidents. Dick and Wally found themselves wanting to make out the most of their spare time (aka literally make out) and disappeared into Wally’s room right after.

 

They sat on Wally’s bed.

 

“This isn't weird right?”

 

Dick smiled. “Of course not. It's us.”

 

“Right.”

 

“You're still you and I'm still me.”

 

Wally returned the smile. “Right, right.”

 

Wally’s timid hands snaked around Dick’s slim waist, while Dick cupped Wally’s cheeks.

 

Chapped lips met chapp _er_ lips. Wally's hands slided to Dick’s back, pulling him closer, and Dick's hands went to Wally’s short hair, pulling gently.

 

Dick pulled away. “Are you… is that chapstick?”

 

Wally grinned.

 

“I’ve found it really helps with chapped lips.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Okay. Gimme some.”

 

Wally pecked Dick. “Is that enough?”

 

Wally pecked his lips again and Dick smiled into the kiss. “You're so cheesy sometimes.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it would make me happy to know :^)
> 
> Fun(?) fact: Wally putting his phone in his bra and then hitting the table with it happened to me and inspired this fic, except I was trying to hide my phone whilst keeping it close to me.
> 
> !!!!!Please don't put your phones in your bra!!!!! Wally is a Fool.


End file.
